Cooking
is a major aspect of Pixpet.net as many items are only be obtained via cooking. There are three methods to cook available at the Cooking Stations; the three methods to cook items are refining, brewing and baking. 'All of which can be used at the same time. Cooking Stations 'Refining Items created from refining are mostly used as ingredients for either brewing or baking. Refining recipes also includes stews even though stews are usually made by boiling water. 'Brewing' Items created from brewing will always result in Potions and the color of the potion if the potion can have a color will depend on certain ingredients usually being pumpkin products. Potions are used to help Pixpets on their hoards, or as ingredients for evobars, however potions with a grade of 0 are (mostly) useless though it's practically impossible to get a void potion anyway. 'Baking' Items created from baking will always result in Evobars which can be used to evolve or devolve Pixpets. The grade of an evobar is not as important though, but there is a minimum grade amount to achieve certain types of evolutions. Ingredients Some ingredients have grades that will affect the grade of the item that is cooked. The grade of the cooked item is the average total grade of the ingredients. Two similar ingredients with different grades cannot be added at the same time. For example, one Grade 18 Pixeldust and one Grade 25 Pixeldust cannot be added at the same time. If the player would like to have two Pixeldust in their ingredients the grades must be averaged beforehand. Ingredients for cooking can be found via: *hoards *harvesting pumpkins or plants *buying basic ingredients 'Types of Ingredients' Potions Potions do not have an in-game type, but can be seen in the in-game filters. They have very few items that are ingredients as potions are mostly recipes. All potions have grades. Evobars Evobars do not have an in-game type, but can be seen in the in-game filters. As an ingredient, they are mostly involved in reverse evobars. Some of them are used in other recipes however. All evobars have grades. Basic Ingredients Basic Ingredients are exclusively bought from the Cooking menu with PC. Base ingredients do not have grades. Potion Ingredients Potion Ingredients consist of ingredients that are used to make potions and evobars and are usually found while hoarding. All potion ingredients have grades. Special Ingredients Special Ingredients are a rare type of ingredient mostly found through hoarding. It primarily holds rare ingredients with some common ones still present. Special ingredients do not have grades. Plant Products Plant Products are not considered as a type of ingredient in-game, but their ingredient family can be seen while using filters. It includes all plant products not including pumpkin products. All plant products have grades. Plant Seeds Plant Seeds are a type of ingredient family only seen through in-game filters. Even though they are a very rarely used ingredient since just being seeds. It is used in some recipes. All plant seeds have grades. Pumpkin Products Pumpkin Products are not considered as a type of ingredient in-game, but their ingredient family can be seen while using filters. It includes all pumpkin products not including plant products. All pumpkin products have grades. Pumpkin Seeds Pumpkin Seeds are a type of ingredient family only seen through in-game filters. Even though they are a very rarely used ingredient since just being seeds. It is used in some recipes. All pumpkin seeds have grades. Pumpkin seeds do not have many species however they come in all 16 colors. Because of this, its the only item in its ingredient family. How to Determine Cooking Times The time it takes to cook depends on the method and the grade of ingredients. For example, baking takes the longest to complete, whilst refining takes the least amount of time. The time required for each method can be found using the following: *'Refining' = 60 + Total Grade Amount *'Brewing' = 3600 + (Total Grade Amount * 60) *'Baking' = 7200 + (Total Grade Amount * 10) An Instant Cook Super Potion can be used to instantly refine, brew or bake. Recipe Collection There are different recipes for refining, brewing and baking; these can be found at the bottom of the respective cooking station. The order of ingredients will not affect the success of a recipe, however the exact items must be used otherwise you'll get a notice before proceeding. Once a successful recipe with an index has been completed once, it will be added to the Recipe Collection. Secret recipes such as Sugar Cubes will not be added when completed. Recipes here can also be selected for mass and autofill cooking. List of Recipes Recipe_Collection/Refining|Refining Recipe_Collection/Brewing|Brewing Recipe_Collection/Baking|Baking __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Navigation